Contact center agents are typically scheduled to work in shifts that are defined by a start and stop time. Each work shift may also include one or more breaks, such as two short rest breaks (e.g., 10-15 minutes) and a longer lunch break (e.g., 30-45 minutes), during which time the agent is not required to be engaged in on-duty activities (e.g., handling communications). Agents who begin their work day late, or who are leaving work early, are not conforming to their scheduled shifts. It would facially appear that agents failing to adhere to their work schedule by arriving late or leaving early are exhibiting poor attendance habits. However, in various circumstances, such shift-related work deficiencies may be allowed, or even encouraged. Thus, not all schedule deviations should be treated as an improper attendance practice by the employee.
Many time management systems automatically record any deviation from a planned work schedule as undesirable. Agents may have these work-related deficiency instances tracked, and after a number of such occurrences within a time period, management may be alerted to review the situation with the agent. A cumulative number of such work-related deficiency instances may adversely impact the performance rating of the agent.
Even though the agent may be paid for only the time actually worked, an agent leaving early or arriving late may otherwise impact how the agent is paid (e.g., via bonus or future raises). Thus, both the agent and employer have an interest in accurately recording such occurrences. However, time management systems may not accurately detect when such work-related deficiencies are allowed, and a supervisor may have to manually intervene with the time management system to override the notation of such an occurrence. This requires additional time by the supervisor that detracts from the supervisor's other duties.
Addressing this issue requires a time management system that can properly detect when deviations from the work schedule are allowed and determine when such deviations should adversely impact the agent's attendance rating. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.